The present invention relates to a releasable coupling for connecting, in particular, a plurality of light waveguides, or light ways, of an optical fiber cable, the coupling being composed of two coupling halves each composed of a core member provided with at least one precisely positioned bore in which the individual light waveguides or bundles of light waveguides are inserted and fastened, a sleeve in which the core member is seated and which is provided with extensions which go beyond part of its circumference, an axially extending guide pin, a guide opening located at the frontal, or end, face of the core member and offset by 180.degree. with respect to the guide pin, a sleeve nut for screwing together the coupling, and connecting members which cooperate with the sleeve nut. A coupling for light waveguides having the above-listed features is disclosed, for example, in German Auslegeschrift [Published Patent Application] No. 2,516,662. In that publication, the core member is rigidly mounted in the sleeve, and each sleeve includes a half shell extension, so that the two half shells of two coupled coupling halves enclose the two core members which effect the actual coupling. To complete the coupling, a third member in the form of an intermediate sleeve is required. After connecting the core members by means of the guide pins and the guide openings, the two sleeve nuts are screwed to the two ends of this intermediate sleeve.
Compared to other prior art solutions employing coupling "halves" of different designs, this prior art solution has the advantage that the sleeves as well as the core members may be of identical construction, that the pins and openings assure unequivocal association of the light waveguides and transmission losses can be kept low.